What if?
by Iamsecretlynot
Summary: The Kings and Queens remember the past... and what could have been if they stayed. Slight Jill x Eustace


**King Peter the Magnificent, High King of Narnia.**

* * *

Sometimes he dreamed of her. Her perfume, her laughter. The way the sun shone on her hair when she danced. The way she made everything feel right again.

He dreamed of the day he met her. Exploring the deep caves of Archenland, he'd found her standing beside a pool. Bareheaded and no shoes. She'd scolded him for surprising her and he'd apologized and made a hasty exit. He'd been surprised when she didn't recognize him.

He'd felt even more surprised when she appeared in court two days later. As a Lady no less. They'd made their respective apologies and he'd expected it to be the end of it. He would return to Narnia and they'd both forget about each other.

Then he ran into her again. And again. The coincidental meetings kept piling up until he was seeing her every day. Seeing her smile every day. Seeing _her_.

Finally, he'd done something about it. He couldn't for the life of him remember what it was he'd said, but he would never forget her reaction to it. By the Lion's Mane, Peter hoped he would never forget it.

He'd been so close to proposing. One more day and he'd done it. He'd said those fated words and sealed his fate in Narnia. Forever.

Then the blasted white stag came and before he knew it he was back in the wardrobe, squished against the coats and his siblings.

He was destined to see her only in his dreams, to wake up and realize that this was Earth and she was gone.

 **Queen Susan the Gentle.**

* * *

Susan couldn't remember one man she missed. She'd had so many suitors over the years that their faces had blurred together. Names and looks ceased to matter, they were just another type. Another name to add to her list.

Admittedly, if she was to compare this world to Narnia, the Narnian men were the sweetest. Archenland men braved far more dangerous situations daily than Earth's men did. Unless you count Wartime. Then a few men were brave.

Not that she compared Earth's men to Narnia. Earth's men were concrete. Alive. Unlike her old friends.

One can't kiss a dream 'Good morning'. Susan had learned that dreams can only be kissed 'Goodbye'.

 **King Edmund the Just.**

* * *

Looking back, he knew that it was impossible. Even if she'd survived and they hadn't gone home, it still wouldn't have worked out. She was his General and he was her King. _The_ King.

Narnia's King. There was no time or place for love, only work, and war.

Still, there were memories. Of sword fights and late talks in the council room. She yelled at him more than a General should, but he'd trusted her with his life. Susan and Peter disapproved, but he hadn't cared.

He allowed insolence from her, welcomed it. It made things seem real again.

He still could taste their first kiss. A quick press to his lips and then she was gone, her sword drawn. She was ready for battle and he was ready for it to be over. To discuss the consequences of her actions. Of what it meant for them. Of what he wanted it to mean.

That was the battle that she died.

He could've made it in time. Maybe if he'd moved a bit quicker, fought a bit harder, maybe it would have been enough.

He'd made those men _pay_. He'd swung his sword until Peter had caught his arms and dragged him off the battlefield. He made sure she had a proper burial. He went through the motions until they left him alone and he could _breathe_ again. Free to breathe and sob his heart out.

The Just King had made sure there was Justice. Deep down, he knew that she died the death she wanted. It didn't lessen the ache though.

 **Queen Lucy the Valiant.**

* * *

There were one or two boys she missed. Gentle boys who made her flower crowns and practiced archery with her. Boys who let her win fair and square and not because she was their Queen. Lord Peridan was one of them. He had a nice smile. He made her a crown of wildflowers-pretty and strong, just like you, he said-and taught her how to fire a bow on horseback. To keep the strings taut and to have the strength to bend the bow back.

He'd kept her sane during the battle against Rabadash. Running back and forth, his words strengthened her resolve to win. To hold her bow steady and fight.

Back on Earth, Lucy admitted to herself that she had been sweet on him. Sweet on the boy who made crowns for the Queen.

 **Eustace Scrubb and Jill Pole.**

* * *

Eustace hadn't stayed long enough in Narnia to regret anything. No 'what if's' lingered in his mind. If Narnia had given him anything, it was Pole's friendship. He had no regrets there.

It was just him and her, Pole and Scrubb. Together.

Jill had received her more than her fair share of strange looks when others found out about their friendship. Her parents had asked when he was going to propose-she'd given them an adamant _no-_ and her friends giggled and murmured,(Did you hear about Jill's new beau?)

Before they'd found out about Narnia, Jill knew Eustace's cousins had wondered. Edmund asked straight out if she liked his cousin. She'd stammered out some stupid response-I pushed him off a cliff in Narnia-and he'd dropped the subject.

Eustace later confirmed that they had _not_ dropped the subject and he'd suffered equally under their prying questions. (I didn't know you were bringing a _girl_ Eustace.)

Secretly, she didn't mind. She liked being coupled together. Being Pole and Scrubb, or as he jokingly called it, 'The Dream Team'. Maybe there was something there, maybe there wasn't. Jill was going to enjoy it as long as she could.

* * *

I'm wondering if I should make a spin-off story of Edmund and his OC love interest. Let me know if you'd be interested in reading it.

Have a lovely day! :)


End file.
